1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a display device, especially a method of controlling the display device by pressing a single button of the display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The flat-screen TVs, such as LCD TVs, are controlled by remote control devices generally. In addition, the flat-screen TVs are configured to include multiple buttons on the case of the flat-screen TV. In case the user could not find the remote control devices or the batteries of the remote control devices are empty, the user still can control the flat-screen TV with bare hand. Usually, there are six or more buttons on the case of a related art flat-screen TV, including power button, buttons for switching the channel and the volume up or down, and the button for showing and controlling an on-screen display. Since these buttons are disposed on the case of the flat-screen TV, a significant part of the flat-screen TV's surface will be occupied by the buttons, and inner circuits are required for all the buttons. Thus, the overall design of the flat-screen TV becomes more complicated and the cost of manufacturing the flat-screen TV is raised.